This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a magnetically coupled safety valve with satellite magnets.
Operation of a safety valve using magnetic coupling across a pressure isolation barrier has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,556. The entire disclosure of this prior patent is incorporated herein by this reference.
Space is always limited in wellbores and higher pressure ratings are continually needed. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of magnetically coupled safety valves.